fanwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Carakwaiths
Overview The Carakwaiths are a circle of vampires created by the Elder Vampire Broden. There are several kinds of carakwaiths: "Elder Carakwaiths", which were the fifteen originally created by Broden; a secondary set of carakwaiths created by Broden later on, which was mostly made of fallen heroes; and lastly, the carakwaiths that are being created by the Elder and secondary carakwaiths. History The name "carakwaith" stems from a human language, to which the meaning of the word translates as "Shadowfang". The Carakwaiths first appeared in the beginning of the Fourth Age as Broden took over Celendil and founded the Dark City. Each carakwaith quickly gained its own notoriety and history as they racked up deeds; these can be found under the sections devoted to those individual carakwaiths. The Carakwaiths were thought to be wiped out in the Fifth Age when the Dark City mysteriously exploded due to unknown forces. An unidentified carakwaith with flaming wings was found amongst the ruins; it appeared insane, and muttered about being "the last". The statement, when heard by a peacekeeper, came out as true; shortly thereafter the carakwaith was slain and PD'd. This was at the time thought to be the death of their kind. It would seem, however, that it was not so; forty years later, the carakwaith Curves attempted an assassination on High Queen K'uni Kendrai. Luckily, the attempt failed; however, due to this failing, the continued presence of the carakwaiths in Roekron and beyond was made known to the world at large. Abilities Carakwaiths are classified as "greater undead". This means that they reap benefits such as: *Immune to non-magical attacks *Adrenaline *UB Mana Drain *Immune to Mental Effects and Unconsciousness *Effective Necromancers *Spirit Guide *Night Vision In addition, carakwaiths are a subtype of vampires; as such, they also posess these abilities: *High+ Intelligence (two steps above base intelligence) *Instantaneous Ethereal Travel *Bite (Infect) *Duel *Flying *Animate Dead *Charm (Allure) Furthermore, due to their unique nature, carakwaiths also have other abilities that seen to be unique to them. Some of these are due to Elder Sorcery modifications (such as the flaming wings created by Scorchclaw), but others seem to be more "inborn" and common amongst all carakwaiths. This includes the ability to turn other creatures not only into vampires but also into more carakwaiths under the control of the creator. They also seem to be able to take over each other's new carakwaiths by defeating the carakwaith that created them. All carakwaiths are level 25 or higher; that is one of the requirements for becoming a carakwaith rather than a regular vampire. The Carakwaiths First Generation Carakwaiths The First Generation numbered fifteen; there was one carakwaith to represent each standard "class" - one "Samurai Carakwaith", one "Flame Mage Carakwaith", one "Archer Carakwaith", and so on. They are: *Cyclopes *Curves *Wall *Lance *Apocalypse *The Reaper *Fish *Braids *Goblin *Wolf *Limper *Frost *Eclipse *Bones *Shifter Of the original Carakwaiths, all but three or four have been exorcised, morganti-slain, or otherwise removed. Several of them were later replaced by the secondary carakwaiths. Those remaining First Generation carakwaiths currently seem to be intent on making their own ("New") carakwaiths and building up enough power to become Elder Vampires. Many of them have returned to places of note or significance to them Second Generation Carakwaiths The Second Generation Carakwaiths are carakwaiths that, though not part of the original carakwaiths, were created by Broden later on. They consist largely of heroes that were turned in the process of fighting against Broden. They are: *Scorchclaw *Enyalie *Nym *Juggernaut *Nightcrawler At least four other Secondary Carakwaiths are known to exist, but their names and previous identities are unknown; all, however, appear to be warriors. Less is known about the movtives of these carakwaiths than is known about the motives of the First Generation; though it seems likely that they, too, are building up their own circles of carakwaiths, whether or not this is the case is unknown. Third Generation Carakwaiths The Third Generation Carakwaiths are a relatively recent phenomenon. Third Generation carakwaiths are carakwaiths created not by Broden, but by one of the other generations of carakwaiths. Many of these third generation carakwaiths, as with the second generation, appear to be old heroes and adventurers, as well as notable figures across Roekron (such as WTO apprentices). To see specifics about particular third generation carakwaiths, visit the sections for each individual first/second generation carakwaith. Category:Vampires